


Umbrella

by Firekitten



Series: Water and Sky [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: It’s pouring out and Qrow has no umbrella. Luckily, the cute, new guy in the apartment complex is willing to share his. [Modern AU]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Water and Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668826
Comments: 39
Kudos: 170





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiherah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiherah/gifts).



> Chiherah drew the cutest Fair Game sketch of Clover and Qrow sharing an umbrella at my request. And thus, I got inspired.

Qrow liked to think of his mornings as chaotically organized.

That is to say that he got up at 6:40 sharp every morning, spent 5 minutes on downing a burning cup of instant coffee, 12 minutes on his bathroom routine, and was out the lobby doors of the apartment complex by 7:02 to catch the 7:10 bus that was two blocks away. He had it down to an art, always was on time without failure every day; and though he’d probably benefit from turning his clock back even five minutes to avoid rush, why change something that wasn’t broken?

Problem was, being so precise with his schedule didn’t leave for any opportunity to make last minute adjustments. Like, for example, grabbing an umbrella. Or a coat.

Qrow stood in the foyer that acted as a go-between to the lobby and the outside world, sourly staring at the sheets of rain coming down in thick torrents from the sky. As he pulled out his phone, hoping by some miracle he had three minutes to spare, he stepped aside as he heard the door open behind him to get out of the way of whomever it was.

7:02 AM laughed back at him.

“Shit.” He grumbled.

“Everything alright?”

He jumped, looking over to the person who’d joined him in the foyer. Brunette hair, teal eyes, and an easy-going smile greeted him in return. He instantly recognized him as the new guy who’d taken Maria Calavera’s old apartment when she’d moved out into assisted living earlier on this month (A fact he was a bit salty about – he liked that old codger). Qrow also happened to already know his name because, by habit one day, he went to go get Maria’s mail for her and found a new name etched on the box: Clover Ebi.

He’d caught a few glances of him in passing, but this was his first up-close contact and the realization hit him _hard_ over how unforgivably handsome he was.

“Uh, yeah.” He avoided his gaze when he realized he was staring. “Just, forgot it was going to rain, is all.”

“Oh. That’s unfortunate.”

Qrow snorted. “Buddy, that’s my middle name. Anyways, see ya.” He offered him a wave before walking into the storm. He ducked his head as the rain instantly assaulted him, feeling cold spikes hit along the back of his neck and exposed arms. He sighed, crossing his arms and hunching over as he started his miserable walk to the bus stop, knowing he was going to be drenched by the time he got there.

Or so he thought, until a shadow fell over him, the rain blocked from above.

“You know, I had thought you were going to go back up and grab a coat at least. You’ll catch your death of cold going out like that.”

He tilted his head up, spotting the turquoise umbrella with little, happy aquatic creatures patterned along it, then to the one who had offered it. “Don’t have time. I’ll miss the bus.”

Clover’s smile hadn’t faltered, even as he was pelted by the rain. “Where ya headed? I’ll walk you there.”

Despite the chill in the air, he could feel heat creeping up his neck. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

Wow, real grateful. Good job Qrow. A+ social skills.

But if it offended the other, he didn’t show it, stepping closer so he could hide under the umbrella as well. “Actually, I’m running early. I don’t mind, really.”

“I uh, well, sure, thanks.” He said articulately, his sociability surely continuing to impress.

“Lead the way.” As they started down the street, shoulders nearly touching, he offered. “I’m Clover, by the way.”

“Qrow.” He replied. With his profile now in his sight-line, it made him realize his left ear was pierced, a little silver shamrock twinkling there. Huh, cute. “Soo,” He drawled, feigning obliviousness, “You just moved in, didn’t you?”

“Yep, all the way from Montana.” Clover replied.

“ _Montana?_ ” He felt his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline, easily picturing lush forests and grand mountain ranges and snow fall ten feet deep. He had to wonder if the guy also had a deer head mounted on the wall and a bearskin rug in his living room. “That’s quite a move. Why’d you come out all this way? It's not like Wilmington is the Los Angeles of North Carolina.”

Clover laughed. It was a very nice sound that had Qrow’s heart pattering harder than the rain along their nylon shelter. “That’s an interesting way of putting it. Honestly though? The beach.”

“Okay, fair.” He conceded. Wrightsville Beach was less than an hour away from here, and was the one of the east coast’s most beautiful tourist attractions for a reason. The stunning, deep blue water and wide sandy banks were easy attractions to an appreciative eye and had a calming effect on the soul. Back during his more insomniac years in Uni, Qrow would oftentimes head down there just to capture the sunrises on his easel.

“I’ve always loved the sea, so when my job offered a relocation opportunity out here, I knew I’d be stupid _not_ to take it.” Clover continued. “Kind of hoping for some time off to rent a boat, maybe do some fishing.”

Well, now the aquatic creatures above them made more sense.

Qrow stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep them warm. “You fish?”

“I know, it’s about the most boring thing you’ve ever heard, right?” He joked.

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, focusing more on the cracks in the concrete as he hesitantly admitted, “Actually, I uh, I bird watch.”

Immediately as the words flew out of his mouth, he regretted them. Of all the things he could have said! What was he thinking, telling this cute guy about his dumb, weird hobby? Now, he probably thought he was about as drab as a broken lamp.

“Really?”

…So then why did he sound so awestruck?

Qrow swallowed his nerves. “Yeah, my parents were ornithologists and they were a little obsessed with their work. It’s why they named me and my sis after birds. Raven _hated_ it.” He did another shoulder roll, feeling that blush creeping up on him again. “But my parents were always so fascinated and one day I decided I wanted to try and see what was so special about ‘em and well, I didn’t care for all the science and stuff, but I liked watching them fly and build nests. I even learned how to do a few calls.”

“Really?” Clover’s eyes widened. “Can I hear one?”

“What? No!” Now he was positive the blush was on his face.

“I won’t laugh, I promise.”

He just shook his head even more vehemently.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll just have to improvise.”

What?

Clover cupped a hand over his mouth, took a deep breath, and then let out a series of loud squawks. “Caw-caw! Caw-caw!”

Qrow watched him a moment, briefly flabbergasted, and then just started to laugh. “What in the hell are you doing?”

“Bird-calling.” He replied innocently.

“ _That_ is not bird calling.”

“Well then,” He lent forward in the small space the umbrella offered, his smile coy. “Guess I got to learn from the master.”

Yep. He was red a tomato, for sure. “Alright, jeez, you swindler. I’ll do **_one_**.” Ignoring the way Clover’s face lit up like a damn Christmas tree, Qrow regretfully unearthed his hands from their temporary warmth. He thought over which one to do that was both easy for him but also impressive. “Okay, this’ll be a canary.”

He’d learned how to do that one in high school, and it taken him months to get it just right. The moment he did though, he belted it out randomly in the halls, enjoying the slight chaos it caused the other kids as they tried to find the source of the noise. Just like he used to back then, he pressed the pinkies of both hands to his lips, curled back his tongue a bit, and whistled through them, vibrating his vocal chords just enough to make the sharp trill of the bright yellow bird, the sound easily piercing over the falling rain.

Unlike his classmates though, Clover wasn’t fooled by who had made the noise. “Wow.” He breathed. “That was spectacular.”

“Ehehe, not really.” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck.

“ _Yes_ really.” He knocked his arm gently with the umbrella stem. “Don’t cut yourself so short. I bet that was hard to learn how to do.”

How was this guy so _nice?_ Helplessly, he scrambled to respond, “I mean, not as hard as the seagull.” At the other’s sudden, eager grin, he gave a firm, “ **No**.”

“Aah, alright.” Clover surrendered, “We’re almost at the stop anyways.”

Qrow glanced forward, spotting the familiar black structure just a few feet away. As the approached it, he ducked under the curved roof that functioned as a blissful shelter form the rain, and turned back to the man who had gotten him here, realizing this was probably goodbye.

He was surprised by how disappointed he suddenly felt.

“Uh, thanks, for, you know.” He said, gesturing around himself as words again failed him. There was a reason he never took public speaking in school.

“It was no trouble, really.” Clover replied, that easygoing smile back on his face.

He crossed his arms, rubbing the exposed skin idly. “Guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah – oh, wait.” Suddenly, the other stepped into the shelter with him, flipping his umbrella upside down and leaning it up against the bench. Then in one smooth motion, he yanked the green hoodie up and over his back, running a hand through his hair to fix the little quiff at the front.

Qrow’s brain short-circuited because _whoa, muscles_.

Clover held it out to him. “Here, you can borrow this.”

“Huh?” He looked from those nicely toned arms to the offering to his eyes, suddenly catching up to the situation. “No, I couldn’t.”

“I have time to go back and get another. Besides,” He winked, short circuiting Qrow’s brain again, “It’s not like you don’t know where I live.”

Oh. _Oooh._

Qrow was experienced enough to recognize the gesture for what it really was: a surefire guarantee that they’d run into each other again.

Now how could he ever refuse that?

“Suppose I do.” He quipped back as suave as he could. He took the hoodie, pulling it on. It smelt like pine, heady and rich and despite their similar heights, it still dwarfed his leaner frame. Some of the other’s body heat still lingered in the fabric and he couldn’t help but melt into the much-needed warmth. He fingered one of the strings, trying to remain casual as he subtly offered, “I’ll return it tonight. Around…?”

“6:30.” Clover rested the umbrella back on his shoulder, expression just as sly. “Maybe we could catch some dinner too?”

Qrow felt his stomach flutter, face easing into a grin. “I’d like that.”

“Then it’s a date.” As he stepped back out into the rain, he winked at him again. “See you soon pretty bird.”

“See you.” He returned, watching the other leave, eyes scanning along his backside and appreciating the view.

Despite the dreary beginnings, it was shaping up to be a great morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Shaping up? I'll see myself out now. 
> 
> P.S. Male birds will often sing to attract the attention of a potential mate. It's super effective ;)


End file.
